Eu Mentiria
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo meu primo. Mas se você me perguntasse se o amo, eu mentiria. Song-fic. I d Lie da Taylor Swift.


**N/A: **Bom... Essa é a minha primeira fic com Lily e Hugo. Com muitos _Missing Moments. _O título da história é o nome da música_. I'd Lie_ da _Taylor Swift_. Perdoem qualquer erro gramatical. Winnie, espero que goste, acho que é seu casal de primos preferido não é?

**xxx**

**Eu Mentiria...**

Não percebi e eu já estava lá...

Droga!

Desculpe pelo vocabulário, mas não encontro palavra melhor para definir esse momento.

O local não me era estranho. Afinal festas promovidas pelo meu irmão acontecem com frequência, e _ele_ sempre está presente. E a atenção dele geralmente é direcionada á mim nessas festas. Nós nos divertimos muito.

Entretanto uma qualquer estava desviando a atenção dele de mim, e pronto. Quando ela iria beijá-lo eu interrompi:

– Podem ir parando com essa palhaçada! – eu estava vermelha de raiva e óbvio que não percebi o que estava fazendo.

– Do que você está falando querida? – perguntou a loira aguada e fingida que estava com ele.

– Pode ir tirando as mãos dele!

– Ai que bonitinho... – disse a loira apertando a minha bochecha – Ciúmes de primos. Achei que isso só existia nos filmes.

– Deixa de ser idiota –, eu disse – não estou com ciúmes...

Ele estava sem ação. É claro, eu não costumo armar nenhum tipo de barraco.

– Ah não? Então você é estúpida mesmo – afirmou a loira acidamente, deixando de fingir ser simpática – Eu não sei que nome que você dá para isso, todo mundo já percebeu que ele não te quer, então se eu fosse você...

– Ainda bem que você não é a minha prima! – disse alguém se metendo entre nós – Agora acho melhor você dar o fora, antes que eu mesma quebre a sua cara.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso Weasley! – disse a loira.

– A partir do momento que você ofende a Lily, tem tudo a ver comigo. – respondeu, uma das garotas mais lindas que eu conheço, minha priminha Rose – Hugo, leva a sua amiguinha daqui, por favor...

Hugo parecia estar saindo de um torpor, pegou a idiota aguada pelo braço, e enquanto ela protestava, puxou-a para a saída.

Todos os olhares recaíram sobre mim e eu percebi a besteira que tinha feito. Rose, com um aceno da varinha desligou as luzes, e fez com que a sala parecesse uma boate, acenando para o DJ começar a tocar alguma música e as pessoas começassem a se dirigir até a pista de dança.

Ela fez isso tão rápido que quando pensei que o interrogatório começaria, estava sendo puxada por minha prima escada acima e saindo da vista de todos. Rose fez-me sentar em um dos sofás disponíveis para casais ou para quem queria um pouco de paz, e fez-me virar de frente para ela.

– Muito obrigada Rose, essa foi por pouco... – comecei agradecendo, mas ela me interrompeu.

– Coloca pouco nisso florzinha – ela sorriu, e sim, ela sempre salva minha pele. Scorpius tem sorte por namorá-la – Agora me explica o que aconteceu lá em baixo Lily.

– Hum... – Eu não vou admitir que gosto dele.

– Lily Luna – disse Rose no seu melhor tom Hermione Weasley – Não adianta negar mais. Até Scorp já me perguntou sobre isso. Mas acredito que você estava disfarçando bem. Até agora.

Fiquei desesperada. Será que _ele_ percebeu?

– Rose...

– Eu ainda não terminei – ela cantarolou – Você _é_ minha melhor amiga. Não acredito que tentou esconder isso de mim e não me disse nada. Achei que eu fosse a sua também.

– É claro que é minha melhor amiga Rose. Até me ofende supor que você não é.

– Então por que você não me disse? Por que não quer admitir a verdade?

O que posso dizer para ela?

– Desculpe Rose. Achei que fosse besteira minha.

– E não é? – disse ela, debochada. Acho que o tempo que ela passa com Albus e Scorpius a faz ser tão direta e inconveniente.

– Não. Não é. – respondi nervosa.

– Aposto que você está achando que eu estou te pressionando e que essa atitude é influência dos meninos.

– Odeio você! – falei rindo – sempre percebe tudo!

– É um dom... Só quero que você me conte tudo Lily.

– Não...

– Tudo bem. – Rose decidiu ser bem direta – Você está apaixonada por meu irmão não é?

Não consegui nem encará-la. As palavras dela flutuaram e se perderam com o barulho da música que ouvíamos no primeiro andar.

Sim! Eu estou apaixonada.

Eu já sabia disso há um bom tempo.

E por que me surpreendi ao escutar essa afirmação?

Admito. Eu, Lily estou apaixonada pelo meu primo. Eu, Lily Luna estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

Eu, Lily Luna Potter estou apaixonada por Hugo Weasley. E nem sei se consigo mais negar.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Não acho que esse banco de passageiro**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**Alguma vez tenha parecido tão bom para mim**_

Somos bruxos. E acabamos de nos formar em Hogwarts. Mas os avós maternos de Hugo, os pais da minha tia Mione, são trouxas. E nas nossas casas sempre tivemos e usamos tudo que os trouxas usam porque o meu pai também teve uma infância trouxa (se quiser saber melhor sobre isso leia os sete volumes da série Harry Potter). Enfim, Hugo nunca se interessou por quadribol, o que quase matou meu tio Ron, mas desde que me lembro, ele pede um carro de verdade.

Quando éramos crianças, lembro-me dele ficar com raiva porque descobriu que as pessoas só podem dirigir quando completam 16 anos. Hugo ficou uma semana inteira reclamando que isso era injustiça pois desde os três anos a Rose já tinha vassoura e voava.

Para a tristeza do tio Ron, essa paixão por carros não foi passageira. E ele nunca se interessou mesmo por quadribol, mas acho que a Rosely (apelido que o Malfoy dá pra ela) compensou tudo isso, porque ela joga tão bem que agora está no _Harpias. _E é provável que jogue pela Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Mas isso não interessa muito agora.

Entretanto a minha tia sempre amou essa paixão do Hugo por coisas trouxas e não seria surpresa se com as notas altas dele, acabasse ganhando um carro não é?

Hugo fez 17 anos (maioridade bruxa), ganhou um relógio como manda a tradição e quando foi obrigado a limpar a garagem no dia do aniversário, encontrou um Jeep Wrangler (acho que é assim que escreve mesmo) vermelho com a chave na ignição.

Preciso dizer que foi um dos dias mais felizes da vida dele?

E o carro é lindo mesmo. Ainda bem que Godric's Holllow é uma aldeia trouxa também.

Hugo entrou lá em casa correndo lá pelas nove da noite e chamou todo mundo para ver o presente dele. Minha mãe e meu pai já sabiam. Albus, James e Scorpius ficaram maravilhados com o Jeep. Eu adorei, parecia coisa de filme. Os meninos queriam sair para dar uma volta, entretanto Hugo falou:

– Hoje, para dar sorte, só a Lily vai dar uma volta comigo. Vamos priminha?

Tive que rir. Sorte? Era ele que me dava sorte.

E como eu poderia recusar algo assim?

– O que você está esperando? – respondi, entrando no carro.

O banco passageiro nunca havia parecido tão interessante e tão bom para mim.

Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**Ele me conta sobre a sua noite**_

_**I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**Eu conto as cores nos olhos dele**_

Hugo e eu ficamos dando voltas com o carro sem um destino exato. Ele começou a me contar como havia sido o jantar de aniversário só com a tia, o tio e a Rose, já que festa iria ser no final de semana.

Eu nem estava mais prestando atenção em sua narrativa. Perdi-me em seu olhos e me peguei contando os tipos de azul que eles refletam.

Hugo e seus olhos. Eu realmente viajo neles.

De uma hora para a outra, ele joga:

– O que você olhando? – pergunta curioso.

– Nada... – abaixei a cabeça, mas ainda sentia seu olhar sobre mim – Presta atenção na estrada Hugo!

Ele sorriu e continuou dirigindo.

_**Don't ever fall in love**_

_**Nunca se apaixonou**_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**Ele jura, enquanto passa os dedos por seu cabelo**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**Estou rindo porque torço para que ele esteja errado...**_

Hugo rodou e parou o carro na encosta de um morro o qual íamos de bicicleta quando éramos crianças (eu disse que tivemos uma infância com tudo que crianças trouxas tem). Apenas saímos e nos sentamos no capô do carro. Era impossível evitar uma nostalgia.

Quando fugimos com raiva de nossos pais fomos para ali.

Quando descobri que Hugo estava com a Clarisse fiquei com tanta raiva que fui até aquele morro, olhar para o céu. Foi naquele dia e ali que eu percebi que Hugo havia deixado de ser apenas meu melhor amigo.

Que ele havia deixado de ser o garoto que eu vi caindo de árvores.

Que ele não mais o garoto que dizia que garotas são nojentas e que as únicas que ele gostava eram eu e a Rose.

Só que não era para contar isso para ela.

Acabei me perdendo novamente em pensamentos e não percebi que Hugo me encarava.

Quando virei-me para ele, tive certeza que pensávamos em como o tempo havia passado.

– Nostalgia? – perguntou ele.

– Aham... – eu disse – Nossa, nós estamos ficando velhos mesmo!

– Fala sério Lily – ele protestou sorrindo – Acabamos de fazer 17 anos. Não nascemos há tanto tempo assim.

– Mas estamos nostálgicos, e o tempo todo nos lembrando do que já passou. Isso é coisa de velho.

– Tem razão – ele admitiu – mas aqui me traz tantas lembranças...

– Comigo? – não resisti e perguntei.

Ele me encarou procurando resquício de ironia ou brincadeira, e respondeu, sério:

– A maioria delas... – Hugo pareceu não gostar de discutir esse assunto – Principalmente aquele dia que estava chovendo e você me contou que estava apaixonada pelo idiota do Kurt.

E começou a rir. Percebi que assim ele desviava a atenção de qualquer assunto sério que eu pudesse abordar.

– Hugo! – e bati meu ombro no dele, brincando – Deixa de ser ridículo.

– O quê? – ele continuava rindo da minha cara – Você não lembra?

– Pode parar... – eu disse sabendo o que viria.

– "Hugo, eu não sei o que vou fazer" – ele disse, num falsete agudo, imitando-me – "Eu estou apaixonada e o Kurt nem sabe que eu existo".

– Sem-graça.

– Brincadeira priminha – ele disse, passando a mão por seu cabelo castanho – Ainda bem que eu nunca me apaixonei.

Olhei para ele esperando vê-lo rindo e me dizendo que isso também é uma piada. Que é apenas uma mentirinha, que ele esteja errado.

– Jura?

Ele olhou-me curioso, como se não fosse novidade.

– Juro. Eu te conto tudo sabia? O termo "amiga" diz alguma coisa para você? Dã? É claro que eu _nunca _me apaixonei.

– Ok Hugo! – falei meio na defensiva – Já entendi.

– Por que todo ruivo é nervosinho?

– Não sei. Por que meu melhor amigo é um idiota? – disse, referindo-me á ele – Essa é a vida. A gente nunca vai saber de tudo.

– A sua ironia podia matar uma pessoa sabia? – ele falou, virando-se totalmente para mim.

E quando percebi, Hugo segurava-me pelos pulsos e puxava meus braços para atrás de suas costas. Não sei se dá para imaginar, mas ainda estávamos no capô do Jeep e por pouco não caí em cima dele.

– Hoje é meu aniversário – disse como se eu não soubesse – Você vai brigar comigo ao invés de me dar um abraço?

_**And I could tell you**_

_**E eu poderia te dizer**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**Que a cor favorita dele é verde**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Ele adora discutir**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**Nasceu no dia 17**_

Eu não iria ceder assim tão fácil.

– Hoje é dia 17 de agosto? – questionei fazendo-me de desentendida.

– Você acredita nisso? – ele perguntou fazendo-me de boba – Eu estou envelhecendo. Será que não vai rolar nem um abraço já que você não me deu nenhum presente?

– Quem disse que eu não vou te dar um presente? E por que você não quer que eu brigue com você? Adora discutir. Com tudo e todos.

– Eu adoro discutir com _você_. – ele disse, entretanto não queria me soltar do quase abraço – Mas hoje eu estou carente e queria que a minha melhor amiga me abraçasse só que ela é uma mala sabia?

Se ele soubesse...

Queria dizer para Hugo que não era só a priminha dele.

Mas não posso estragar tudo que a gente tem.

Motivo pelo qual apenas o abracei e fiquei ali.

Naquele dia eu percebi que Hugo não era mais um garoto. E que ele não me amava.

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**A irmã dele é linda**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**Ele tem os olhos do pai**_

– Hugo! – gritei assim que cheguei à casa da tia Mione.

– Deve estar lá em cima Lily – respondeu Rose, descendo as escadas.

– Já está saindo? – peguntei.

– Aham.

Ela estava perfeita, isso pra dizer o mínimo. Rose odiava usar vestido, e saia, só usava na escola, mas isso não a fazia menos linda que as meninas de Hogwarts, nem menos arrumada. Quando o Malfoy perdia algum jogo para a Grifinória culpava a Rose porque dizia que ela distraia o time dele. Se é que você em entende.

Eu nunca diria isso alto, mas ela é mais bonita que a Victorie, a beleza da Rose é natural sabe? Se houvesse eu concurso de casal mais bonito nos tempos de Hogwarts, em minha opinião, a Rose e o Scorpius ganhariam com certeza. Ele é um loiro alto, magro, mas malhado por causa do quadribol, tipo o Albus, só que eu não vejo nada de interessante nele. Minhas colegas de quarto dizem que é porque ele é meu irmão. Duvido muito. Mas voltando ao Malfoy... Scorpius tem aquele cabelo loiro, quase branco, e com um visual do tipo "não ligo pra nada", e olhos cinza. Enquanto Rose é quase o aposto dele. Cabelo ruivo, bem vermelho, como o meu, e os olhos castanhos, quentes. Sempre digo que a Rose e o Malfoy são fogo e gelo.

Entende quando eu digo que beleza é algo simples e comum na família Granger-Weasley?

– O senhor Malfoy sabe que a senhorita está saindo? – impliquei com Rose, ela estava maravilhosa, eu já disse? – Porque ele não iria gostar de não ser avisado.

– Não se preocupe Lily... – ela disse, sorrindo – o senhor Malfoy irá me acompanhar ok? Nossa, tá parecendo o Hugo, de tão chata.

– Até parece. – disse, mostrando língua para ela. Gesto que ela restribuiu.

– Tchau Luna.

Subi as escadas em direção ao quarto dele.

Na escrivaninha havia várias fotos. Hugo em uma conveção de carros. Ele e Rose fazendo caretas. A tia Hermione e o tio Ron juntos, sorrindo um para o outro. Hugo diz que ama essa foto, porque entende que amor como o dos pais dele são raros. Fotos comigo. Aos montes. Uma foto do Hugo e do tio Ron assistindo á um jogo.

Nunca havia prestado muita atenção nisso antes. Hugo tem os olhos do pai.

– Como eles podem ter olhos tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes? – pensei alto.

– Simples Lily. Eles significam coisas diferentes para você.

Virei-me sobressaltada. Não acredito que a tia Mione me ouviu dizendo isso.

– Oi tia... Há quanto tempo a senhora está aí?

– Não muito, na verdade. – ela sorriu.

Droga! Será que ela percebeu alguma coisa?

– Lily querida, por que você ficou vermelha de repente? – perguntou ela inocentemente.

– Nada tia. Nadinha mesmo. – respondi sabendo que meu rosto deveria estar da cor do cabelo.

– Tudo bem – ela disse, pegando a foto que eu olhava anteriormente – os olhos deles são parecidos mesmo.

– Pois é...

Arrisquei olha-la e ela parecia se lembrar de um fato engraçado. Talvez de algo que tenha acontecido há muito tempo. Sempre adoro ouvir as histórias que ela conta, principalmente se envolverem o tio Ron. Papai disse que era uma droga ver os dois brigando o tempo todo, mas eu acho engraçado quando discutem.

– Por que está rindo? – perguntei curiosa.

– Besteira Lily. – ela respondeu.

– Me conta tia – pedi com a minha melhor carinha – Por favor!

– Sabia que eu e o Ron apostamos qual seria a cor dos olhos do Hugo e da Rose?

– Sério?

– Aham. Às vezes parecemos duas crianças teimosas. – ela sorriu e não continuou.

– Só isso? – como assim ela não conta o que aconteceu direito?

– O que mais quer saber Lily? – ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama de Hugo.

– Detalhes. Quero detalhes! Muitos detalhes...

– Eu nunca entendi por que os olhos do Ron me atraiam tanto. Desde pequena, antes de me apaixonar por ele, eu me perdia neles.

Sorri. Também sempre amei os olhos de Hugo.

– E quando descobri que estava grávida, Ron disse que queria que nossos filhos tivessem os meus olhos porque ele amava a cor que lhe lembrava chocolate. Que fazia lembrar-se das coisas simples e maravilhosas da vida.

– Que lindo tia... E o que você disse?

– Eu comecei a discutir com ele, é claro. Meus filhos teriam os olhos azuis do pai deles. – ela sorriu – E para que a discursão não virasse uma briga muito feia, nós apostamos.

– Não acredito.

– Pois é. Seu tio ganhou da primeira vez, Rose é a cara dele mas tem os olhos castanhos. E claro que quando Hugo nasceu a aposta idiota ainda estava valendo, e eu ganhei. Finalmente.

Começamos a rir dessa história. Só eu não os conhecesse não acreditaria mesmo. Mas com Ron e Hermione tudo é possível.

– Adorei... Fico feliz que você tenha ganhado da segunda vez – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

– Ganhado o que? – perguntou o garoto que eu amo.

– Uma aposta ridícula que eu fiz com seu pai, querido. – respondeu a tia Mione.

– Que aposta? – Hugo perguntou curioso – Pensei que você tivesse dito que não iria apostar mais nada com ele mãe.

– E não aposto. – ela respondeu, encerrando o assunto. – Mas eu estou de saída agora. Por que não pede a Lily para contar a história para você?

– Tudo bem mãe. Vou fingir que acredito que vocês não apostam mais nada.

Tia Mione riu e saiu do quarto. E ela tem razão, as íris azuis do Hugo são diferentes das do tio Ron porque têm significados diferentes para mim.

E eu me vi no mesmo dilema. Quero que meus filhos tenham esses olhos do meu melhor amigo.

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**Meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar é**_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_**Meu Deus, ele é lindo.**_

Meu quarto é todo decorado com os símbolos da Grifinória, como o dos meninos. Entretanto eu tenho vários pôsteres do _Harpias_. A maioria deles com a minha mãe. Além de fotos pregadas nas paredes. A maioria delas com o Hugo.

Quando eu acordo, a primeira coisa que vejo é uma dessas fotos. Foi tirada pelos avós maternos do Hugo, e ela não se mexe, mas é a que mais gosto. E como se eu precisasse de alguma foto para lembrar-me dele.

Porque meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar, mesmo antes de visualizar minha foto preferida, é: Meu Deus, como Hugo pode ser tão lindo?

Por que me apaixonei por ele?

E é só ver a tal foto que tenho minha resposta.

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

_**Então, coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre**_

Então nessa noite, em que eu praticamente me denunciei ao armar aquele "barraco", eu me arrumei.

E orei por um milagre.

Que Hugo pudesse ver que eu, a garota pela qual ele devia estar apaixonado estava ali. Do lado dele. Desde sempre.

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Ele olha ao redor da sala**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**E inocentemente, ignora a verdade**_

– Lily? – chamou Rose fazendo-me voltar ao presente.

– Deixe de ser boba Rosely, eu não amo seu irmão. De onde você tirou isso?

– Tudo bem. Só que eu achei que estava tão na cara. – ela disse distraída.

– E ele não enxerga isso. – eu falei, pensando alto _e _concordando.

Sinceramente hoje não é o meu dia.

Estou sendo levada pela tal da _emoção_ idiota. Onde está a minha amiga _razão_ quando eu preciso dela? Porque eu estou começando a suspeitar que ela deve ter feito um recesso pois hoje eu agi sem pensar e tive uma crise de ciúmes.

E agora acabei de admitir para a minha amiga que estou apaixonada pelo irmão dela. Entretanto ele ignora a verdade, mesmo que inocentemente.

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração**_

– Ahá! – gritou Rose – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

Ok. Essa atitude dela foi _super _adulta.

– Que escândalo Rose. – pedi para que ela se acalmasse – Não grita, se não alguém...

Não pude continuar, pois Rose me abraçou e alegou:

– O mais incrível é como ele sabia que eu gostava do Scorp e era recíproco antes de quase todo mundo. E agora...

– Agora ele parece tão obtuso quanto o tio Ron? – continuei para ela.

– Isso mesmo.

– Ele consegue ver através de tudo Rose, menos que a _priminha _dele – disse a penúltima palavra fazendo aspas com as minhas mãos – não o vê somente como amigo.

– Por que você simplesmente não agarra ele?

Olhei para ela, incrédula.

– Tem razão Lily. Péssima ideia. – acenei afirmamente – Mas precisamos avisá-lo de algum jeito...

Rose não pôde continuar porque uma voz atrás de mim se pronunciou:

– Não será necessário maninha. Agora eu já sei tudo.

Nem tive coragem de me virar.

Hugo.

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**Acho que isso nunca tenha passado por sua cabeça**_

_**Oh, and it kills me**_

_**Ah, e isso me mata**_

Droga!

Nossa. Estou usando demais essa palavra hoje. Bom, é isso que dá não conhecer muitos palavrões.

Mas não acredito que ele ouviu o que eu disse. Como vou olhar no rosto de Hugo agora? Como vou encarar seus olhos?

Levantei-me e apenas olhei de soslaio para Rose, que estava boquiaberta.

Não quero saber a reação de Hugo. Eu deveria ter negado tudo isso para a Rose, deveria ter mentido, deveria ter dito que não o amo. Que toda aquela cena durante a festa era ciúmes do meu primo.

Ok. "Ciúme de primo" já é ridículo.

xx

– Lily... – ele disse ao me puxar pelo braço. Já estávamos á quarteirões do local onde ocorria a festa.

Quando o olhei, percebi que eu estava chorando. Provavelmente desde que saí da boate.

E me senti a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Eu? Chorando?

– Lily – ele disse novamente, adoro quando ele fala...

– Droga! – digo, assustando-o.

– O que foi Lily? – Hugo pergunta, indeciso.

– Eu adoro a maneira que você fala meu nome – confidenciei, com a voz trêmula – Argh! Eu sou uma idiota! Nem sei se rio ou se choro mais...

– Muito menos eu. – ele admite – Não é comum ver você ter esses ataques...

– Eu estou te assustando não é?

– Só um pouquinho – Hugo responde pegando minha mão.

– Para onde você está me levando garoto? – tentei parecer ameaçadora, mas minha mente só percebia uma coisa.

Ele estava pegando-me pela mão. Hugo estava pegando minha mão. O que uma coisa meio idiota, pois não é a primeira vez. E mesmo assim, meus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram consideravelmente.

– Você vai ver...

Entramos no carro dele, e tenho a leve impressão que vamos até aquele morro que guarda tanto de nossas memórias.

Passamos toda a viagem calados. Eu não conseguia encará-lo, muito menos conversar agora, mas por vezes, senti aqueles olhos azuis sobre mim.

Eu estava certa.

Descemos do carro, e encostamo-nos à frente do Jeep sem dizer nada.

Aquele silêncio estava acabando comigo:

– O que eu disse para a Rose nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça não é?

– Não Lily...

Achei que iria começar a chorar de novo quando falei:

– E isso me mata sabe?

–... Porque eu só conseguia ficar o tempo todo reparando na minha melhor amiga.

– O quê? – perguntei incrédula.

Hugo segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– É isso mesmo. Eu queria tanto Lily, que você me não me visse apenas como seu primo que não percebi que esse sentimento era recíproco. Você me desculpa?

– Só se você prometer nunca mais sair com nenhuma loira aguada. – respondi.

E comecei a sorrir quando ouvi seu riso de concordância.

_**And if you ask me if I love him…**_

_**E se você me perguntar se eu o amo**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**Eu mentiria**_

Ele parou de rir. E aproximou nossos rostos até nossos narizes se tocarem.

Então Hugo começou a me beijar, de uma forma que eu achei que não poderia pará-lo. O seu corpo achegava-se junto ao meu e eu sentia a frente gelada do Jeep em minhas costas. Entretanto depois de um momento ele me levantou e me colocou sentada sobre o capô, ficando entre minhas pernas, enquanto eu achava que o espaço entre nós era ainda muito grande. Comecei a puxá-lo pelo pescoço subindo minhas mãos até seu cabelo castanho e aproveitando todas as sensações que isso pudesse me proporcionar.

Aparentemente estávamos já sem fôlego porque tivemos que nos separar um pouco.

O que havia sido isso?

– Lily, minha priminha linda, seu eu soubesse que você beijava tão bem assim – disse ele, ofegante –, já teria me declarado e te agarrado há muito tempo.

Eu ainda tentava recuperar o ar, mas impliquei:

– Sabe, eu sempre estive por aí, não é culpa minha se você sempre preferiu seus carrinhos de brinquedo.

– Valeu Lily – agradeceu ele, irônico.

Estávamos pela primeira vez na mesma altura. Suas íris azuis e meus olhos castanhos.

– Isso foi pelo "priminha linda". Senti-me com dez anos agora.

Hugo havia desviado o olhar e encarava minha boca, distraído. Sinceramente, parece que ele não escutou nada do que eu disse.

– Hugo?

– O quê? – ele perguntou começando a beijar meu pescoço.

– Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntei querendo saber se ele estava me tentando.

– Algo relevante? – ele disse com a boca em meu pescoço – Sabia que eu sempre adorei seu perfume?

– Obrigada. – será que ele podia parar de me torturar ficando perto desse jeito? – Hugo!

– O quê Lily? – perguntou aparentemente nervoso por ter sido interrompido, mas voltando a olhar em meus olhos – Caso você não tenha notado eu estou tentando me ocupar com algo que não seja conversa agora.

– O que nossa família vai dizer disso tudo Hugo?

Ele olhou para mim confuso.

– Realmente não sei. Isso importa?

– Sim. Eu me importo com o que eles pensam.

– Tem razão. – ele concordou meio a contragosto – São as únicas pessoas no mundo que sinto que devo sempre uma explicação.

– E... – olhei-o receosa.

– Não acho que vamos ter muitos problemas na realidade. Rose disse que quase todo mundo já percebeu, até a vovó.

– Rose disse isso?

– Com todas as letras. – mentirosa, ela disse que eu estava escondendo bem – Vai ser engraçado o tio Harry me perguntando quais são as minhas reais intenções com a filha dele.

– E o que você vai dizer? Estou curiosa.

– Eu provavelmente vou falar que me apaixonei pela minha melhor amiga.

Apaixonou-se?

– Sério?

– É claro que é sério Lily. Eu estaria aqui se não fosse?

Não respondi. Apenas recomecei a beijá-lo.

– E se te perguntassem se você me ama? – perguntou ele quando nos separamos, ofegantes.

Sorri.

– Eu mentiria.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Gostaram? Ah, eu super indico essa música da Taylor porque é linda mesmo, melodia e letra. E só para não perder o hábito... Reviews! Reviews!

Beijos... Andie S2


End file.
